Pink Faded Pearl
by Hoshilover247
Summary: Luchia can't take the new Kaito and starts getting all depressed until a shinigami appears to help her. Will she take her hand or will she fall in more despair? If she does take her hand, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Faded Pearl**

A/N: I had this idea for a VERY LONG time since about middle school but anyway...hope you guys like this...OH before I forget! I DO NOT own anything from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch except the oh so diffrent shinigami and her helpers. So with that being said...off you go! ^-^

* * *

The shinigami looked up at the ceiling and saw a vision. "What did you see, master?" A snake sized dragon appeared and rubbed her neck. "Kalis...I saw someone...someone who wants my help and needs it dearly." "I guess this means you got another job to do and another to add to your collection." The dragon flew off her shoulder and was now in front of her. The shinigami looked at her beautiful collection which were bottles but inside the bottles each glowed a diffrent color and she smiled. With a chant both the shinigami and Kalis disappeared.

* * *

"Who are you?" Those words still echoed Luchia's ears, she couldn't take it, it was hurting her really bad. "She saved me when I was a kid during that accident when I lost my parents!" Kaito said while protecting Mikaru from all those people who were sort of saying bad things about her. Her heart was breaking remembering that was just too hard for her. She was the one who saved Kaito when they were kids not Mikaru besides, she seems really weak to even swim in a pool to the shallow end and to the deep side and back again.

It was raining when she remembered those sad memories and they were working at the beach house. Not only was Kaito with her a second ago, Mikaru was too but she ran away and so he had to go look for her and left poor Luchia in the rain.

"You poor girl, even though you finally had him in your arms, he forgot about you and left you for another woman." Everything around her was dark and she kept turning around to see where the voice came from. "Who are you?" She yelled a little scared of the darkness. Then a figure appeared in front of her with a black robe which covered basically everything and the hood covered up her face too. A silver necklace glowed brightly and it had a pattern that usually magicians or witches uses to summon something. Luchia also noticed a scythe that was mostly black except for the blade, the blade was silver and had a chain near the tip of the blade. It made sounds like a cat bell.

Then, the background changed, it went back to how it was before except time seemed to have stopped. "Who are you?" The person started to scare her and the mysterious person smirked before she said,"my name is not important, pink mermaid princess of the North Pacific." This scared her, how did she know her? She doesn't recognize the voice, she may be female but she hasn't heard her voice from around here. Wings started to spread out of the robe and this made Luchia's eyes widened.

"I am a shinigami and I heard you crying for help. I am here to help you with your problems...of course for a price." "A...price? ...But I don't have anything..." before she can answer, the scythe was near her face which made the chain like thing near the tip of the scythe make the sound of the cat bell again. "You do..." The shinigami said before lifting her head up to reveal her left glowing scarlet red eye and then disappeared. "Your soul..." this made Luchia shiver, my soul? She thought and then the shinigami made a circle glass appear which looked like a mirror.

"Come closer to the mirror, mermaid princess Luchia, it won't bite." The shinigami touched the glass and it soon made a warm inviting light that made Luchia want to approach. Before she knew it, she was already really close to the mirror and touched part of it. When she did, she saw her people in the North Pacific suffering, dying, and her whole kingdom was falling apart, just like Hanon and Rina's. Seirra screaming in pain and slowly dying inside the pearl, and Kaito kissed Mikaru, this made Luchia suffer a lot.

"Please...take the mirror away...I don't want to see anymore! Please!" She covered her eyes with her hands so she wouldn't have to see anymore. 'Seirra...Kaito...Everyone...why is this happening? Why?' Tears were forming and slowly rolling down her face.

The shinigami raised her hand making the mirror slowly disappear, until it was finally gone. "This will happen in the future. This is what the mirror of the future sees, unless you help them...all of the ones you hold dear to your heart will suffer." Luchia looked up at the Shinigami and asked, "how am I supposed to help?"

The shinigami cupped the hopeless pink mermaids chin that looked so fragile with her left hand. "Listen to me princess, the mirror of the future shows what maybe but not what will be...so unless you choose your wishes wisely..." the shinigami smirked. "it will end up like what you just saw there." Luchia shivered in fear. "But...if you want to stop this, than you must choose your wishes wisely."

Luchia cluthched her necklace which had her pink pearl and Seirra's pearl in it. An orange glow came from inside the necklace and Luchia vaguely heard the new orange princess voice. "Please don't do it Luchia, it maybe all a trick!" "Mermaid princess of the North Pacific, Luchia Nanami..." The shinigami extended out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" Luchia looked up at the faceless Shinigami and her hand to her pearl necklace. In her mind echoed, 'What should I do?' as time was still frozen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it here but I wanted to see what you guys thought about the first chapter so far...I know it seemed a little rushed and I'm sorry but I sorta ran out of ideas for some parts so please forgive me! Anyway, what will Luchia do? If Luchia does make the deal with the Shinigami what will happen? If she doesn't take the deal, will she still be in loneliness? Whatever road she takes, it will still take her to the road of sadness. Hope to see you guys soon! :3


	2. The Deal

Pink Faded Pearl: The Deal

A/N: Well I would like to say as I said before, I do not own anything except for the shinigami and Kalis! :3 Oh! And before I forget- *Shinigami-san comes out of nowhere and puts the scythe blade really close to my neck* "Just get it over with!" You can't kill me I created you! "..." *Puts scythe down.* Thank you! As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted! I wanted to thank Mermaid-Luchia for commenting on my lame story! "If she didn't comment, you wouldn't have even bothered to make the second chapter anyway..." Shush! I would have...eventually...anyway let's go to the story! :D

* * *

Luchia looks up the Shinigami's hand, takes a deep breath, and shakes her hand but right when she did that, she felt a huge pulse from shaking her hand. The Shinigami started to smirk and laughed real loudly, she started to float and disappeared. "We have a deal, Ms. Luchia Nanami of the North Pacific!" She looked up at the ceiling with her hand still in shaking position. "Luchia? What are you looking at?" Luchia turned around to see her two best friends Hanon Hosho and Rina Touin look at her with concern.

"Eh? Ah! Nothing!" Hanon and Rina eyed Luchia in suspicion, not really believing their mermaid friend but they decided to drop it and went back to working.

Luchia sighed of exhaustion and layed down on her bed. "I wonder if all of that was a dream...it would sort of make sense since I never heard or seen a shinigami before." "Luchia...that Shinigami was real." Luchia eyes snapped open and got off her bed to see none other than Seirra. "Seirra!" Luchia was surrounded by the orange light which was caused by the small orange mermaid princess.

"Luchia, you shouldn't have made a deal with that Shinigami...you're life is at stake now!" Sierra yelled with anger but also anxiety at the same time. "I can't help it Seirra! ...I...Kaito doesn't love me anymore and it hurts me so much Seirra!" Luchia cried. She wanted to just get away, away from all the sadness from her life. Kaito was her everything and now that Mikaru took him away from her, she feels like she has nothing. "Luchia..."

* * *

The next morning, Luchia wakes up with bags under her eyes and dark circles. "Ah! I look so horrible!" Luckily, it was a Sunday and as we all know, Japanese schools have Sundays off. (Yeah, Japanese schools don't have Saturdays off, can you believe that? It's pure torture!) Luchia decides to go to the ocean and think about her wishes wisely. 'If it wasn't a dream,' thought Luchia. 'Exactly what should I wish for?' All of a sudden, it hit her. "I know!" "Know what?" Luchia was shocked to hear a voice respond and she slowly turns around, recognizing the voice.

"Kaito..." Luchia said. "Hey." People literally can feel the tension between the two, since Kaito left Luchia by herself and went to go find Mikaru, it was really quiet. Luchia looked down looking at her shoes not knowing where else to look. "So...how was Mikaru-chan? Was she alright?" The wind blew softly and brushed Kaito's bangs away from his eyes. "Yeah." He kept on looking at Luchia like he wanted to see her face but his body wouldn't move for some reason.

"I see..." Luchia lifted her face up and smiled. "I'm glad!" Kaito's eyes widen in surprise. He thought that Luchia would have a diffrent reaction. "Well I better go before the shop opens. See you!" Luchia said while running past Kaito, he turned around and saw her run back to the Pearl Piari, where she works.

Luchia closes the front door and goes to her room. "I wonder how I can call that Shinigami-san...she never did tell me how to get in contact with her." Luchia looked up at the ceiling while she said that. "All you had to do was say Shinigami and I'll appear." Luchia heard the voice from behind her but that was impossible because she was leaning against the door. She slowly turned around to see that it was true, the shingami was behind her with her head popping out of the closed door.

Luchia was so shocked that she dashed backwards and ended up falling. She didn't even scream because of the fact that she was so shocked. If she even tried to talk, it came out as gibberish. The Shinigami chuckeled before coming through the door as if she was a ghost. The scythe was still in her hand and she was still wearing her black coat with the silver necklace but she had her hood down.

Her scarlett red eyes were no longer glowing and looked more like maroon colored when shined with sunlight. Her hair was raven black and the length was just enough to reach her hood. She didn't even look as scary as Luchia thought she would be.

"Well, have you decided on what your wishes will be yet?" Luchia remembered all the stuff that happened in the mirror and she replied, "yeah." Luchia stood up and walked up to the shinigami and looked straight into her eyes.

"I should tell you how it works first." The Shinigami said looking at her eyes to make sure she was serious. "Every time you make a wish, something will happen to you." Luchia's eyes went from stern and serious to worried and surprised. "What?"

"After you make your first wish, you will get a fever. After the second wish, your fever becomes so serious that you need to go to the hospital. And the third...well you can imagine...you die." The shinigami's eye color went back to scarlett red. Luchia was so scared that she couldn't breathe until her eye color went back to normal.

"So with that said, you can only make a wish each day so if you make a wish today you can't make a wish until tomorrow." The Shinigami said looking out the window and then looked at Luchia. "Is that alright with you?"

Luchia gulped the lump in her throat and breathed in and out once and nodded her head. "Yes." She said but with uncertain. The Shinigami went up to the girl who was now looking down at the floor and made her look at her. "Are you sure?" The Shinigami's eyes went back to scarlett, Luchia started to shiver, she really didn't like those color eyes. "I'm not asking the human you but the pink mermaid princess...are you sure about this mermaid princess, Luchia?" Luchia remembers her kingdom being in trouble and looks directly at the shinigami with certainty and something else...what was it? "I'm sure!" Luchia said with great confidence. The Shinigami lets go of Luchia, her eyes went back to maroon color and made a warm smile. "Alright, if you're sure."

Luchia nodded, no longer afraid. The thought of her kingdom being in trouble scared her but she looked at the shinigami that she will always be strong no matter what happens. "Shinigami-san for my first wish, I wish that there will be no more danger for a while."

The Shinigami nodded her head, she raised her scythe and it started to light up. Then the light engulfed the room and a cat bell was heard echoing the whole entire room. Then the light faded and the Shinigami lifted her scythe down back near the ground. "Well wish 1 is complete. Call me again tommorrow and I will grant your second wish." With that, she disappeared. Luchia felt a little dizzy , she felt her forehead, and it was really hot like a fever. "A fever?" Luchia remembered the price of making a wish so she went to bed and slept.

* * *

In her dreams, the Shinigami appeared and showed her the result of her wish. She showed Mikeru and the rest of his minions in an eternal sleep. "They will wake in another life time. So until then, your kingdom will be fine." Luchia nodded with happiness that her kingdom will not be in trouble for a while.

* * *

Luchia wakes up and felt her forehead to see that she still had a fever, but it wasn't as bad as before. "Ah, Luchia, you're finally up!" It was Luchia's older sister, Nikora-san. "Onee-san..." "Well I'm glad you're awake, you have visitors." "Visitors?" Luchia asked while her head still felt a little dizzy. "Yup, c'mon in. She woke up." Nikora called from the closed door.

The door revealed Kaito, Luchia's face went from confused to happiness. But when Kaito moved a little bit foward, Luchia saw Mikaru and her eyes went from happiness to sadness but she kept on smiling so that way they won't see how much pain she was feeling. "I'm going to go to the store." Nikora said going to the door. "Have a safe trip." Luchia said. "I'm going!" Nikora said waving from the door and then closed the door.

"How are you, Luchia-chan?" Mikaru asked clinging to Kaito's arm. Luchia looked at Mikaru hugging Kaito's arm and said, "alright, I guess." "We just came to give you the homework." Mikaru said showing the peices of paper in her other hand and gave it to her while still clinging on to Kaito. Luchia took the papers from Mikaru, gently and smiled. "Thanks, Mikaru-chan."

Kaito just kept looking at Luchia and in silence. "Mikaru, I want to speak to Luchia alone." "But, Kaito-kun..." "Please Mikaru!" Kaito sounded a little mad with his hands turn into balls of fists and him looking at the floor. "...alright." Mikaru looked at Kaito one more time with sadness and worry but left and closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Kaito asked still looking at the floor and his hands still in fists. Luchia looked out the window. "Fine." There was silence between them. Kaito looked at Luchia and she looked pale and was covered in sweat. For some reason he wanted to hold her hand, like it was begging to be touched. "?...Kaito?" Kaito eyes opened, when did he even close his eyes? Not only that but his hand were now holding Luchia's hand.

"Wha-" He didn't know what to say. The only thing he knows that it felt so right holding her hand, Luchia's hand may be sweaty and warm but it felt like home. All of a sudden, his body wouldn't listen and he hugged Luchia.

"K-Kaito?" "I don't know why...but when I'm like this with you, I feel so at home and at ease." Luchia's cheek was no longer pale but it was a wonderful and colorfull pink. "Um, Kaito?" Their hands were still entertwined with the hug. The hug was broken by Kaito but he did it reluctantly and looked in her eyes. A beautiful brown was shown through her eyes. He felt like he could stare at them all day. He cupped her cheeks and their lips almost touching. A noise was heard and it snapped Kaito back to reality.

"Kaito-kun..." Kaito looked back at the door to see Mikaru look at them with horror with her hands covering her mouth she walked back slowly and then ran down the stairs. "Mikaru, wait!" Kaito said letting go of Luchia's cheeks and runs after Mikaru.

Luchia looked at the door with her cheeks still burning red. She didn't know what to think, all she knows that it happened all so fast that she couldn't keep up.

"Sorry to ruin the mood." Luchia snapped to reality and looked around but couldn't find the Shinigami. "Princess, up here." Luchia looked up the ceiling to see that her hood was covering her head again with scarlett red eyes. The girl screamed in surprise making the Shinigami laugh.

"Are you ready to make your second wish?" Before she could say anything, Seirra came and orange light engulfed the room. "Please, Luchia! Don't do this! I don't want to see you die!" Seirra cried and tears started to fall. "Seirra..." Luchia walked over to Seirra. "I know, Seirra." Luchia hugged the crying orange mermaid in her pink mermaid form. "I know...but I already made a promise to the Shinigami-san." The Shinigami was just on the side looking at the two mermaids hug for maybe the last time.

* * *

When it was night time, Luchia made her second wish which was that all of her friend's kingdoms were restored as if nothing happened. As a result, Luchia's fever was in the dangerous level where it needs medical attention. Hanon and Rina received the news from their palaces really quick. They both were so happy that they cried. Rina came over to Pearl Piari to tell Hanon and Luchia about the good news of her kingdom. When she arrived, she heard loud voices but she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Rina opened the door to see that Luchia was on a strecher and the ambulance people were taking her away into the ambulance mobil. Rina saw Hanon and Hippo in human form crying their eyes out. "Hanon!" Rina went to Hanon. "What happened? Why is Luchia being taken away on a stretcher?" "It seems that Luchia-san's fever got worse to the point where it's not at a normal fever." Hippo said while wiping tears from his face. Rina's eyes went wide with shock. "That can't be..." Rina's fist hit the wall and all that is heard was the aquamarine princess's sobbing.

* * *

Inside Luchia's mind

It was all black and Luchia was sleeping. Her eyes were closed but they were slowly fluttering open. When she was aware that she was engulfed in darkness, someone was behind her. "Are you alright, pink mermaid princess?" Luchia turned around in fright but she saw it was just the Shinigami. "Shinigami-san..." "Please take my hand." Even though it was so dark that she can only see the Shinigami's scarlett eyes. The Shinigami pulled her up and then a shining light came out of nowhere. It was so blinding that Luchia had to close her eyes.

Beeping was heard and it made Luchia open her eyes, her eyes widened when she saw what it was. She saw her on the hospital bed looking really hurt and having trouble breathing. "Please Luchia open your eyes!" She saw Hippo, Nikora-san, and all the mermaids except Seirra of course, were gathering around her full of worry and sorrow. "LUCHIA!" Everyone was crying.

"Everyone..." Luchia felt tears running her down cheeks. The tears also appeared on the unconscious Luchia as well. "I know you want to talk to everyone but remember that you only have one wish left...and make sure that it's a wise decision." The Shinigami said with her hood still blocking her face.

Luchia saw Seirra and Sara's orange pearl glistening. "...Is it too late too wish for Seirra to be born?" "No, it's never too late...is that the wish you want? Are you sure?" Luchia looked at everyone crying. She closed her eyes in pain but swallowed and nodded. The shinigami bowed to the pink mermaid princess for the final time. "It was nice to meet you, mermaid princess, Luchia." All Luchia did was give a warm smile and said, "thanks for everything, Shinigami-san." Shinigami nodded and raised the glowing white scythe. "In name of the soul reciever Shinigami, I take Luchia Nanami's soul which was promised in our contract." Light engulfed the room and the final cat bell was heard echoing for what seems to be the final time.

Luchia was slowly disappearing and she looked at her friends with a warm smile. "Goodbye...everyone." A pretty pink soul appeared and slowly went to the Shinigami's hand. She took out a jar and the soul went in and once the soul went in, she sealed the jar. Once she did, a long beep was heard and everyone's sob was louder than ever before. "LUCHIA!"

* * *

Rina, Hanon, and Luchia were absent from school and Kaito became worried. 'Where are those three?' Kaito thought. He kept on looking at the three empty seats and chairs but mostly Luchia's desk. Mikaru noticed this and hugged Kaito from behind. "Kaito-kun!" Kaito took away Mikaru's hands away from him and said, "Sorry Mikaru, not right now." "You never do like me doing that! Why can't you let me love you? Is it wrong for me to love you?" Mikaru started to run away from the classroom and Kaito once again had to try to chase after her. "Mikaru."

Kaito looked everywhere for Mikaru but couldn't find her anywhere. "Kaito-kun." Kaito looked behind him and saw that it was Hanon and Rina. "Wha-where were you guys?" "It doesn't matter, come with us." Rina said coldly but there was also sadness in her voice. He also noticed that Hanon's eyes were red and she looked diffrent from what she usually does.

They took a secret passage and got out of the school without anyone noticing. When they reached the beach, he looked around and noticed nothing except the sand beaches and the blue ocean. "Where are you taking me?" Asked Kaito putting his hands inside his pant pockets. Hanon pointed but she tried to speak, in the end her voice failed her. He looked at the direction the sad friend of Luchia was pointing at and realized it was the cave that Luchia had showed him. "The cave?" Hanon and Rina nodded. Kaito walked past the two friends and walked towards the cave while the other two followed him from behind.

It was dark but at the end there was an orange glow that was really inviting, when he reached there he saw all the mermaids including Seirra all holding candles and all the rocks had a few candles on each rock. Hippo and Nikora soon came later after Hanon and Rina holding candles for the two of them. "What's going on?" Kaito said a little confused turning back to Hanon and Rina. Noelle and Karen move out of Kaito's way to reveal Luchia's dead body surrounded by candles. Only in mermaid form.

Memories of Luchia and Mermaid Luchia flashed before his eyes and within a minute or two all his memories came back to him. "! No way...Luchia!" He ran to Luchia's side and hold her hand, it was cold and had no pulse. "How can this be? She was alive 2 days ago!" He looked at all of them but none of them had the courage to face him. The small orange princess did, "Luchia made a bet with the Shinigami..." "Shinigami...you mean the death god?" Kaito's eyes went wide with horror. Seirra nodded and Kaito looked back at Luchia, "this is a lie right, Luchia?" All the mermaids had tears in their eyes and looked away, couldn't bare to see this anymore. "I promised you, Luchia. I promised that I wouldn't let you go again." He said in a whisper. "You should've thought of that before you forgot her!" Rina's voice echoed through the cave making some of the candle light flicker. "It was all because of you that Luchia did this to herself!" Rina started to sob.

The funeral was held at Luchia's palace. The servants gently took the faded pink pearl away and put it at the fountain and it glowed gently waiting for the next pink mermaid princess to be born. While everyone was going towards the fountain, Kaito kissed Luchia for the last time, wishing that time would stop so he could enjoy this last moment with his princess that should be but never will be. "Goodbye Luchia...My mermaid princess." One tear dropped on the princess's lips and the prince walked slowly away where everyone was waiting.

The END

* * *

A/N: Whooie! I haven't typed a chapter like this for a while! Man! That felt good! I would like to thank all the people who commented on my little tragedy story! You guys are the best! I love you! ayhartloki, luchia911, jennsings1, and of course mermaid-luchia! I must thank mermaid-luchia the most! You were the first to comment on my short tragedy chapter! I know this is stalkerish but...I also saw that you followed me and favorited my story as well! I can't thank you enough! I really should thank all of you guys though! I really do love you guys to the fullest! Well yeah...thanks for listening to my LONG thank you speech and please read my other stories and hope to see you soon...I hope. Oh and if you guys are actually are reading this then I may make another chapter of Luchia, refusing to make the deal and the result so if you're actually reading this, KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING! :)


End file.
